


and take peace in its time

by ShadowSpires



Series: 2020 Birthday Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, Cody is an Asshole, M/M, Rex is a dork in love, and an emotionally constipated idiot, but that's a seperate issue, but that's okay because Rex likes him that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: “You’re drooling,” came the absolutely, unutterably smug comment from beside him which was a) slander and b) completely unprovable, because Rex was wearing his bucket.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: 2020 Birthday Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	and take peace in its time

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous: Codex + Anakin knowing and being positive about it

“You’re drooling,” came the absolutely, unutterably smug comment from beside him which was a) slander and b) completely unprovable, because Rex was wearing his bucket.   
  
“Have you been to see Kix for your hallucinations recently, General?” Rex replied, deadpan, unmoved by the obvious falsehood and unwilling to dignify it with even a direct denial. 

He didn’t, however, look away from where Cody was wiping the training floor with the brand new shinies. Because nothing short of an imminent Seppie attack was making him miss _that_ show. 

Cody was _cheating_ , the absolute bastard. He was down to his lower blacks, scars on display, muscles _powerful,_ showing the shinies the difference between what simulations got you vs. _real experience._

And also being a _giant dick_ because he _knew_ exactly how attractive he was; powerful and commanding, with the kind of muscles the shines had only _dreamed_ of. He was, in fact, _enjoying_ giving all those poor shinies a whole new set of fantasies. Command fantasies, specifically. 

Depths, Rex adored every asshole inch of him. 

“I’m not hallucinating, Rex. You’re _projecting.”_

“Smugness is unbecoming of a Jedi, sir. And so is eavesdropping.” 

Anakin laughed, leaning on the railing beside him.   
  
“If you didn’t find smugness _hilariously_ attractive, Rex, there’s no way you’d be head over heels for _Marshal Commander Cody_ of all people. Is there something you want to tell me about _our_ relationship, maybe?”  
  
Now, that was just cheating. There was no way Rex could come back at him with ‘Amidala would bury my corpse at sea’ because that’s still supposed to be a secret, and _Rex_ at least had a good idea of what exactly operational security meant.   
  
“I’m sorry sir,” Rex said instead, entirely deadpan, watching as three shinies throw themselves at Cody at once and get brushed off with _absolutely unfairly attractive_ ease. “I’m hopelessly, tragically attracted to you, but Cody called dibs. And there is a smugness limit allowed in my bunk, sir, and I’m afraid Cody’s already pushing it.” 

Anakin laughs again, looking light and easy in a way that’s honestly heartening. He’s been looking so _tense_ lately. This unexpected break in hostilities has been such a welcome respite for them all. 

They settled into watching, then, just sharing space with the ease of long missions spent in cramped quarters, and the silence of people who spent so long together, under fire and under stress, that they nearly began to think like one unit.   
  
“You should take the afternoon off,” Anakin said quietly, and Rex looked over, surprised. Apparently, actually, Anakin still had the ability to surprise him.   
  
“Sir? We were going to go over the strategies for the next engagement this afternoon.”  
  
Anakin was still smiling, though, looking down at where Cody had moved from the ‘you don’t know shit’ portion of the demonstration to the ‘you’re _gonna_ know every damned thing I have to teach you if I have to pound it into your skull myself’ part.

“He’s gonna wear them out soon. I’ll go play ‘merciful Jedi’ and bail out the poor shinies. You go sneak him off for the afternoon. Spend it together. I’ll cover for you with Obi-Wan.”  
  
“If you think,” Rex starts, amused _and broadly hinting to his stupid oblivious Jedi._ “That Obi-Wan doesn’t know what I get up to with his – very favorite Commander, you are far more bolt-brained than I ever imagined, General Skywalker.”   
  
Can’t call Cody Obi-Wan’s ‘best friend’ to Skywalker’s face, even if it was … pretty much true at this point. Two halves of one brain, at that, and both complete assholes. Because as much as Rex loved his General he was an emotionally constipated idiot with attachment issues, who didn’t seem to realize that Obi-Wan was his _brother_. Or that his old master could have friends who were not Anakin. 

Rex wasn’t getting paid enough to meddle in that relationship, though. Mostly because he wasn’t getting paid at all. 

Anakin was making offended noises at his side, but he was also still smiling, so Rex knew it’s all in good fun.   
  
“But it’s appreciated, sir,” Rex relented, knowing Anakin would hear the amusement in his voice, feel it with his damned Jedi eavesdropping. “Don’t be too nice to the shinies, though. It does them good to at least be properly terrified of _some_ of their command structure, and Depths knows Kenobi’s too damned nice to them.”   
  
Anakin snickered as he pushed off the railing and held out a hand to Rex to offer to ferry him over the edge, because Stormwinds forbid that a Jedi took the damned stairs. Rex rolled his eyes and accepted, resigned at this point to Jedi insanity.   
  
“Oh don’t worry,” Anakin assured cheerfully. “I’ll set Ahsoka on them.” 

And then flung them both off the two-story drop with a whoop.   
  
_Fucking_ _Jedi,_ Rex thought, but it was entirely, exasperatingly, fond. 


End file.
